Falling in the Light
by Paradoxos
Summary: He was hungry for that smile... for her light. How Gaara of the Desert came together with Haruno Sakura. [mild Gaara x Sakura]


Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I'm Masashi Kishimoto... Don't own Naruto.

**Falling In the Light**

She was always smiling...

He found it hard to believe.

Around teachers, around classmates, friends, and even strangers...

She was always smiling...

And yes, he still found it hard to believe.

"Ah, hi, little girl... And... she's still smiling."

He didn't know who the stranger was... All he knew was that from the aged man, he knew she still had on her trademark smile as if there was never winter.

Just by trailing behind her, he knew she was smiling, lips stretched. He felt it. It was just... so her.

As if a special force had blocked others' view of him, the teacher didn't even turn to greet him, regardless of the short distance between them. He kept a straight face... he always did.

Knowing himself, the teen knew that his light was dull compared to her sunny aura.

His jade orbs caught her stop short to wave. And he knew, the same smile... the same smile that was priceless and abundantly reserved for everyone...

Everyone except for him.

His sandals must have contacted the floor a bit too harshly, causing a loud stump to echo through the air... and travel to where she was

She turned, sending her luxurious pink locks flying.

His heart jumped slightly, but his countenance was still the same.

Her rich emerald eyes caught his, allowing the similar shade of green to clash together.

The sand nin was sure his feet were slowing down at that moment... He was hungry for that smile... for her light.

The slight uplift of her lips crawled away quickly. Then she whirled back around, breaking the connection of their depths.

And she walked away...

His heart had stopped jerking. The red-head was no longer desirous... His feet began moving again. This time, not even a slight sound of rubber against stone could be heard...

Everything was caught in a deadly silence once more.

He became a part of the lifeless surroundings...

* * *

Stargaze.

He hadn't done it in the longest time. IT was often because of training, or missions, or just simply that he didn't feel like doing it.

But tonight, he ran out of excuses to keep his eyes away from the navy sky.

It was almost as if the heavens had called out to him to take a good look at them, to admire them again.

But there were no stars.

His face was straight.

His heart yearning for light.

As if that was their cue, a shining curved object streaked across the uni-colored sky.

It was reflected in the luminous pair of light green depths.

Dry lips parted, unconsciously muttering... a wish.

Wishing for light... Wishing for his light.

* * *

Here he was again. His view straight out in front of him, hands resting at his sides, and the large gourd made of sand against his back.

Everyday would be same for him.

Nothing changed the fact that he was always behind her... always doing the imagining while others didn't have to at all.

There was something inside of him that gave him anxiety. If he didn't know better, he would have taken the answer to be the demon that shared his body.

But Gaara of the sand knew better. That wasn't it.

Yes, something was bound to happen today. He knew it. He felt it.

She stopped in her tracks... He stopped with her. It was as if his body was possessed.

The leaf Shinobi turned.

His heart thumped belligerently at his rib cage. His features still passive.

And as if offering a gift to a newborn infant, her lips spread, for the thousandth time, forming a real heart warming smile.

It was the first smile given to him by anyone.

Slowly, her hand rose... stretching straight out in front of her.

He was taken aback.

What did he have that was hers?

Those calm depth panicked for the first time in his life.

She caught his gaze, but shook her head, smile widening.

"Come one, Gaara-kun. Let's walk together..." Her voice, unlike when others spoke to him, contained no fear, but only kindness.

And he reached out for that hand...

* * *

Years slowly pass as people slowly grow and develope.

He has changed a lot.

His looks. His personality. His built.

But he was still the same Gaara of the Desert.

He would always reach for that hand.

And they would always end up walking together time after time.

It was not just himself anymore.

She had joined him, and both, in time, had became a 'they'.

* * *

The author speaks (sounds so formal... ):

I think I screwed up the last part. Anyway... I wrote this a long time ago.. I decide to change it a bit so it'd fit into the Naruto fanfiction category... I think Gaara went OOC here... Hee hee...

I'll try to update **_Dragon Halves_** soon.. I already put it into the Document Manager... Okay, I'll shut up now... Bye (waves like crazy)!!!


End file.
